The invention relates to a hydrocarbon in water emulsion and process for preparing same and, more particularly, to an emulsion and process including a solid carbon additive, especially coal or coke, which is useful in enhancing the energy potential of the emulsion as a fuel, and which also allows the emulsion to be used in paving procedures, while maintaining stability of the emulsion during transportation and storage.
Refineries on a worldwide basis produce large amounts of coke, the disposal of which can pose problems. This coke typically is present as a solid, further complicating the proper disposal of same.
The need exists for a technique or method which utilizes coke so as provide an advantageous disposition of same.
Bitumen emulsions are typically used as a source of combustible fuel. One problem frequently encountered with such fuel is that the sulfur content of the bitumen poses problems.
The need also remains for a bitumen emulsion wherein a reduced sulfur content is provided per unit of energy produced.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a method for incorporating coke into an emulsion for use as a combustible fuel and/or in paving procedures.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for incorporating solid carbon additives such as coal or coke into a bitumen in water emulsion so as to provide a material useful as a combustible fuel having a reduced sulfur content per unit of energy produced or as a paving material.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages are readily attained.
According to the invention, a process for preparing a hydrocarbon in water emulsion is provided, which process comprises the steps of: providing a hydrocarbon phase; mixing a solid carbon additive with said hydrocarbon phase, said solid carbon additive being selected from the group consisting of coal, coke and mixtures thereof so as to provide a hydrocarbon suspension including said solid additive; and forming an emulsion from said hydrocarbon suspension and an aqueous phase in the presence of a surfactant so as to form a hydrocarbon in water emulsion having said solid additive suspended in said hydrocarbon phase.
In further accordance with the present invention, a hydrocarbon in water emulsion is provided which is extremely useful as a combustible fuel or as a paving material, which emulsion comprises a hydrocarbon phase, a water phase, a surfactant, and a solid carbon additive suspended in the hydrocarbon phase, said solid carbon additive being selected from the group consisting of coal, coke and mixtures thereof.